


The Roommate Agreement Expansion

by SerenaEP



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaEP/pseuds/SerenaEP
Summary: Sheldon is forced to make some adjustments to the roommate agreement.





	The Roommate Agreement Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing TBBT fanfiction. I hope I did justice to the characters, please leave any feedback! Hoping to post some more Shelnard one-shots in the near future :)

It wasn’t uncommon to find Sheldon sitting at his computer at three in the morning, but Leonard had thought that once they were sleeping in the same bed his boyfriend might have the decency to stay there the whole night even despite his limited understanding of social interactions, especially those new to him.

“Sheldon? What are you doing?”

“Working.” Sheldon kept his gaze focused on his computer screen.

“On what?” Leonard placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Despite his usual dislike towards touch, Sheldon allowed the hand to remain. 

“The roommate agreement.”

“What, why? I thought you already thought it was perfect.” Leonard groaned. Sheldon turned around to face him, shaking his head. 

“I did. However, now that we have formed a romantic relationship, the agreement requires several adjustments.” Sheldon turned back to his computer. Section 5: The Date Night Clause: Saturday night is date night. Leonard and Sheldon should take turns in deciding what to do on the date.

“Sheldon, it’s three in the morning.” 

“I know that Leonard, I have a digital alarm clock on my desk. Is there anything you believe I should add into the agreement?”

“How about, ‘If Leonard and Sheldon sleep in the same bed they must stay there the entire night.’” Leonard raised an eyebrow at Sheldon who frowned slightly, and suddenly he wished he still had his sarcasm sign. 

“That’s unreasonable Leonard. What if one of us becomes unwell during the night and needs to use the bathroom? Or becomes thirsty and requires a glass of water from the kitchen?”

“Those are exceptions, Sheldon.” Leonard sighed slightly, though of course, Sheldon didn’t notice. “Updating a document about the dos and don’ts of our relationship is not.”  
“How else will we know how to act appropriately in our relationship?” Sheldon asked and suddenly Leonard no longer felt annoyed. He took Sheldon’s hand in his own and pulled him to his feet. 

“You can start by coming to bed, and then you can finish this in the morning.” Leonard placed a kiss to the side of his head, and after saving the agreement - and creating a backup file - Sheldon allowed himself to be dragged back to Leonard’s bedroom.

•••

When Leonard awoke the next morning, it was not to the sound of typing but rather to the sound of Sheldon placing a cup of freshly brewed coffee on his bedside table. Sheldon handed Leonard his glasses and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Leonard, I want to apologise for my behaviour last night. I did not intend to upset you.” Sheldon said. His tone was, like always, measured and calm but Leonard could tell the apology was genuine. 

“You didn’t upset me, Sheldon. I just like spending time with you.”

“That is lucky because I believe it is important for individuals who are romantically involved to enjoy the time spent in each other’s company. I also enjoy spending time with you.” Sheldon offered Leonard one of his less creepy smiles. “Now that it is the morning, I am going to continue to work on the roommate agreement. Though perhaps we should now refer to it as the roommate slash boyfriend agreement?”

“That sounds good. I think I’m going to finish reading the pile of comics Stuart lent me and take a shower.”

“Leonard?”

“Yes, Sheldon?”

“Do you object to a section in the roommate slash boyfriend agreement stating that once a day we should say ‘I love you’ to one another?” 

Leonard smiled. The roommate agreement was annoying, but it had its perks (though only as long as Sheldon wasn’t adjusting it to benefit only him.) “No, I don’t object.”

“Well then. I love you, Leonard.” Although rarely one to initiate physical contact, Sheldon squeezed Leonard’s hand.

“I love you too, Sheldon.”


End file.
